Things I'll Never Say
by Ebony-Rosez
Summary: Post BD, Emmett and Rosalie reflect on their relationship during a romantic walk:"I wanted to tell him that I loved him." "I wanted to say that he was perfect..." "I wanted to tell him that he is my mate." "I wanted to pour out my soul to this man..."


**Things I'll Never Say**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Twilight, never have never will! Wish I did though. But then it would have been a completely different story. (hee hee!)**

"Emmett, stop playing with your brother," Rosalie walked into the living room of the Cullen's large estate, which was now askew due to the wrestling match of two very competitive male vampires.

Alice sauntered into the room behind her, an extra skip to her usually bouncy step. She smiled, her tiny frame twisting amusingly at the sight of her husband and brother's compromising position they currently held.

"Pay up Eddie!" She called to the kitchen where Edward was making his daughter dinner. There was a groan and a giggle in response.

The bronze haired Cullen dragged his feet into the room most of his family had gathered in. He slapped a crisp hundred dollar bill in the pixie-like hand of his sister.

"What is the deal with you, Emmett?" He complained, continuing immediately, "Why haven't you had a single winning streak lately?!"

The bulky Cullen, by said name of Emmett, pushed himself up off of the ground with ease. However, it left a large Emmett sized imprint in the mashed carpet. They will have to explain that one to Esme later.

He grinned at the lanky brother in front of him, his adorable dimples making their appearance.

"Hey, in my defense, I have been _tired_ lately." Emmett retorted snidely, "It's not like you have EVER won against Jazz!"

Looks like that one hit a nerve. Edward gave him an annoyed expression. Jasper just chuckled at his siblings, "Only when it comes to speed." He offered with a smile. How could he not when the emotions radiating throughout the room plagued him so?

Renesme hopped into her uncle's lap, "Uncle Emmy, why are you tired?" She put her small hand on the dark-haired vampire's cheek.

Before he could answer appropriately, Edward shot a look from Rosalie to Emmett and back. Oh yes, he had heard their thoughts alright. It was downright repulsive in his mind.

"Heathens." He muttered, "Ness, it is dinnertime."

Rosalie giggled a proud glint in her amber eyes. Emmett had been a terrible influence on her, but she didn't mind in the least. In fact, she liked it entirely too much.

She walked over to where her husband sat with their niece on his lap. She bent down to give Renesme a kiss on the cheek. In doing so, she exposed her lavender thong that was peeking out from its shelter of the slinky skirt she was wearing.

Emmett grinned, resisting the urge to smack the ass of his wife. If it hadn't have been for Renesme, he would have taken the opportunity without a care in the world. He felt his pants twitch and lifted Renesme up, also planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Aren't you hungry, Pocket Monster?" He asked as she hugged him around his thick neck. She was the cutest thing!

She gave a sweet smile as her little stomach started rumbling with the thought of food.

Bella descended the stairs instantaneously hearing it. What a good mother she had become.

"Sweetie, didn't Daddy make you dinner?"

Edward emerged from the kitchen, a plate of food in his hand.

"Of course, love." He placed it on the table.

Nessie jumped from Emmett's gentle grasp and ran to the table. She let Bella lift her up into her chair in the process.

Watching his niece, Emmett pulled Rosalie to his side.

"Speaking of hungry…" He let his voice drift off, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, causing a laugh to erupt from his wife.

"Well, I am thirsty."

"Just thirsty?" Emmett whined earning himself a rough jab to the gut. He grunted letting a pout cross his lips.

Rosalie just smiled, "The child." She hissed, barely audible. She then turned on her heel.

With that said she walked promptly into the forest behind the house. Emmett was immediately on her heels, his usual grin emitting once again.

"Where are we heading, Rosie?"

The blonde simply took his large hand in hers and twined their fingers, "And they say women talk more than men." She teased, winking at the man next to her. Naturally she had to look up for this.

Even at her height of 5'9", Emmett still dwarfed her by a good eight inches.

Without missing a beat, his grin widened, "They also say that men are better mechanics than women."

That did it for her. She giggled and took off in a sprint.

Most people would think that running in high-end heels would be a daunting task. Apparently those people aren't familiar with what it is like to be a vampire.

Emmett followed the luscious blonde, matching her speed easily. His strides could make up two of hers at the minimum.

The sun had just barely begun to set down the horizon, not that it mattered to them. Their eyesight was a million times better than a human's ever could be. Besides the night was their freedom. A place they didn't have to put on a façade.

Before long the pair had reached the Canadian border. They found what seemed to be an abandoned cabin.

Emmett let out a low whistle to its state, granted the abandonment.

"This must have belonged to some rich old birds." He mused, looking at Rosalie.

She had already proceeded to break the lock letting the door to the stone cabin creak open slowly.

"Shall we?" Her voice dripped with lust. A double entendre, maybe?

Either way Emmett didn't care. He simply nodded and swept Rosalie off her feet, carrying her bridal-style into the cozy cottage.

"Despite the cobwebs and dust," She reflected on as her eyes cleared the room in seconds, "This place is very nice."

Emmett gave a nod, plopping down into a leather recliner. He propped his feet up, "Very nice." He echoed. She sat on the chair's arm beside him.

"Does it remind you of anything, Emm?" She asked looking up to read his expression.

His amber eyes were clouded over.

"Our first place?" came his husky voice.

"Exactly."

* * *

***FLASHBACK 1935***

-Rosalie's POV-

_It had been several weeks since I had brought the man from Tennessee, Emmett McCarty, to our family. The Cullens._

_He had been mauled by a bear… I had saved him._

_Me: Rosalie Lillian Hale. The snobby, stuck up girl who had been beaten and abused, in multiple ways, by her ex fiancé not long before._

_I hated men._

_Correction, I hated most men. I didn't trust them in the slightest._

_I have two exceptions to that: Carlisle Cullen who was my adoptive father—the man who found me and saved my life; the other was Edward Masen Cullen—who was my adoptive brother. He had also been saved by Carlisle._

_Esme, my adoptive mother and Carlisle's wife, had been the one to help me overcome the fear of them. I guess she had had a similar life to my own and knew exactly what I felt. I had instantly trusted her. Thank goodness for that woman._

_But when I found Emmett—the oversized mass of man—dying from a bear attack, my heart longed for him. It had been more powerful than my mind, which had screamed at me: "Danger! Run away and leave this man!"_

_In the end my heart won the battle. Evidently this took place in split seconds. I picked up the dying man, clearly weighting twice if not more than me, and ran back to Washington._

_That brings us to this very moment, exactly six weeks from that day Emmett joined the Cullen Coven… It scares me that the man appears to have some kind of power over me. I don't believe he knows about it. Though Edward might being the smug bastard that he is._

**I'm tuggin' at my hair**

**I'm pulling at my clothes**

**I'm trying to keep my cool**

**I know it shows**

_Everything about Emmett calls to me. His build: tough, strong exterior; his scent: musky and piney (like the real outdoorsman he is) is delicious; his childish temperament is darling; and he has the sweetest interior, a real genuine heart. His eyes, no longer the beautiful green, still hold happiness and optimism. And then there are his dimples! I won't even start on those… They make my knees weak._

**I'm stating at my feet**

**My cheeks are turning red **(A/N: if they could ^ ^)

**I'm searching for the words inside my head**

_And all of this, to be honest, terrifies me completely. I don't know if I can give myself to another man. Even if this is the plight of my mind; I know it is wrong. My heart, literally nonexistent in this life, tells me Emmett is my mate. Scary? Oh yes._

**I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it yeah**

_Every time I am around him—which lately I have tried to make very brief—I get warm and fuzzy inside. Call me cliché or whatever you want, but it's something I haven't felt… ever. I have never felt the way I do, with Emmett, with anyone else. I just wish… that I wasn't so stubborn._

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you… AWAY…**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

_As I thought about all of this, my senses kicked in alerting me to activity nearby. Automatically, my defenses went up._

_I turned with a hiss._

_Large pale hands shot up in an instant and immediately I was sorry. It was only Emmett, after all._

_"I'm sorry…" He spoke softly, something he had grown accustomed to when I got like this._

_My eyes softened._

_"Please," I tried a different tactic than normal, "Don't be sorry, Emmett."_

_He looked at me, comprehending that I wasn't going anywhere, and took his place beside me once more._

_I took a deep breath. It was an entirely unnecessary thing for me to do, since our need to breathe had diminished after the change. I wrung my hands nervously._

_I suppose he picked up on it, sensitive as he is, as he took my hands in one of his._

_The sensation from contact, I don't trust I can describe it accurately._

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down… on one knee…**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

_Even he jumped, not literally, but he did move. Our eyes met: mine golden amber from years of practice and his red ones were becoming more amber everyday._

_When I looked closely, as I was now for the first time, I saw something I had never imagined to see… Was it longing? Hope? Love?_

_Whatever it was, I didn't want it to go away. I think mine reflected the same thing._

_A smile spread across his features._

_I just looked confused._

_That's when he said the words that made my heart flutter spastically._

"_You know you want me, Rosie."_

_If vampires could blush, my goodness, I know my face would have been as red as a ripened tomato!_

_I stuttered…_

_My voice wouldn't come out, like I was mute. What the hell?_

**With these things I'll never say**

_Once my attempts to speak had failed, it made Emmett's confidence falter. I hated seeing that look on his face. It made me heartbroken, but… could I let him in?_

_He was so perfect. Everything I had ever wanted a man to be he was; as a friend, a companion, and a lover. And he wasn't even mine yet! Even if I did feel an exceedingly strong protection over him._

_His eyes were piercing my skin. I could feel them._

_I held up a finger hoping he would understand. He nodded, I know by the movement despite the fact that I didn't look directly at him._

_"Emmett," I started._

**It don't do me any good**

**It's just a waste of time**

**What use is it to you**

**What's on my mind**

_He nodded for me to continue. After a concise pause I did just that._

_I took a deep breath again. Ugh! I need to stop doing that. It's stupid. Apparently, my human instincts will carry on with me for eternity._

_"Please, you've given me so much time…" My voice was laced with pain. He reached over for a second time and touched my hand._

_With that I came undone. I sobbed dry tears while he pulled me in his embrace. He cradled my body in his care with the most delicate of touches. I felt secure. It was so right… How?_

**If it ain't coming out**

**We're not going anywhere**

**So why can't I just tell you**

**That I care**

_I pushed myself up to look at him in the eye. I let my hands rest against his muscular chest._

_He smiled at me. Somehow it made me feel better. I guess I smiled in return because his face lit up brightly in response._

**Cause I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it, yeah**

_I brushed some loose strands of hair from my face and fidgeted with my clothing as I mentally debated what I was trying to say to him._

_Bless Emmett. That man is so patient when it comes to me. He didn't move an inch. He just focused on my face. Trying to read my expression is my guess._

_I nodded letting him know I was going to speak._

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you… AWAY…**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

_When words failed me for the millionth time I hugged him, desperately trying to express myself in other ways._

_"I'm so afraid…" was all my lips could utter._

_His brow furrowed, a frown creasing his god-like features._

_"Why? Did I scare you?" His voice was soft._

_I shivered. It was then that I divulged my story to Emmett._

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down… on one knee…**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

_He listened ever so intently as I stuttered and stumbled through the horrible tale that makes up my short lived life. Afterwards he showered me with a kiss._

_I froze, but I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to._

_All I can say: heavenly!_

_"Angel," He spoke gently bringing my eyes to his level._

**With these things I'll never say**

_I touched his face to let him know I was listening. I bobbed my head a little and my blonde curls fell around my face._

_Again no words! Ugh…_

**What's wrong with my tongue**

**These words keep slipping away**

**I stutter… I stumble**

**Like I've got nothing to say**

_He spoke again, this time very serious. "I will never, EVER hurt you Rosalie." He said my name. I quivered._

_"I-I know…"_

_Emmett touched my lips. I'm positive he felt the same spark I had._

_I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I wanted to say that he was perfect and I trust him wholeheartedly. I wanted to tell him that he was my mate. I wanted to pour my soul out to this amazing man. But I couldn't._

_What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I?_

_I was frustrated with myself. He knew that. The next thing I realized was, he had my face cupped carefully in his hand. It was like he was searching my soul for answers to the unsaid questions._

_"Emmett," I tried frantically to tell him the truth. Please let me be heard!_

**Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it, yeah**

"_I love you." I managed to whisper finally._

_He beat me to the punch, kissing me fervently with such a passion I still can't grasp._

_I pulled away moments later feeling lightheaded. Which is humorous, due to the fact… well you get the point: vampires. But a smile was pasted on my face, genuinely._

_I knew I had said everything I had wanted to express with those three words. Hell yes!_

_We were meant to be._

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I'd say I want to blow you… AWAY…**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight**

**If I could say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down… on one knee…**

**Marry me today**

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

**These things I'll never say…**

"_You are truly my angel," Emmett's voice brought me out of my reverie. I shook my head._

"_I'm not an angel, Emm." I said softly. The first time I had ever used his nickname._

_His booming laugh made the whole couch shake._

"_Are too!" He retorted, "You are MY —he pointed to himself for emphasis—Angel." What a dork, I love this man._

_I kissed his lips again._

"_Fine." I will let him have that._

_He wrapped his brawny arms around me then._

"_Marry me?"_

_I was stunned. Had I really just heard that?_

_He watched my expression anxiously as he had moments ago. It didn't take me long to respond to him this time._

"_Yes." My eyes shined with love._

_There was a cheer that reverberated through the walls from the second floor of our house. Damn it family! Would it kill you to give us some privacy? I knew Edward would laugh at that._

_Emmett's booming laugh resounded seconds after. I laughed with him. It was contagious._

_He picked me up and spun me around effortlessly. Then we danced; our first dance forever._

_We were married a few weeks later. That was the real start of my life, the day I became Mrs. Rosalie McCarty (Cullen). I was so foolish back then._

_The things I could never say… were said. I am thankful for that, especially for my monkey man. You'll in no way guess why I picked that nickname for my husband, it's a secret._

_After our wedding, we moved into our first home. A cottage, close enough to the Cullen house so we were able to visit Esme and the family. We managed to knock that thing down after the honeymoon. Oops._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

Looking at Emmett, Rosalie slides onto his lap in the leather recliner. Her lids were hooded as she gave him his favorite look. The 'oh yeah you're getting lucky tonight' look.

His amber eyes still held that same spark, from years prior. He grinned.

"You're a naughty angel, Rosie."

She just giggled.

"I told you, I'm not an angel babe," She adds with a coy smile, "Never been one on the angelic side of life."

He snorted.

And with that, he jumped her.

Needless to say, that cottage wasn't standing very long once those two were finished with it.

**THE END!**

**A/N:**_ Okay so this was my first fanfic on here. Apparently I decided to write a difficult one (song fics, oi!). Well, I am very pleased with it and proud of the final draft here. I hope that anyone who comes across it will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Currently this will only be a one shot, but no worries I believe that I will write a sequel to it soon. Feedback is welcome--good, bad, whatever._ _Review!! Thank you for the read!_

_Loves,_

_Ebony Rosez 3_


End file.
